Family?
by Ashes of Reality
Summary: After a mishap at the dojo, a rude girl shows up. Kenshin and Kaoru accompany her after they discover who she is, and Kenshin finds a long lost acquaintance...Whole Story Up!
1. Prologue: Dojo in Trouble

A/N- Hi! I have resorted to writing stuff due to the fact that I cannot get online right now. This is my first Fanfic that I am writing on my own. If you want to check out something else I have written with a friend, try "An Old Acquaintance". Our Joint user name is TwoVeryAmusedAuthors. It is also a Kenshin Fanfic BTW. Review me so I know whether or not I suck…  
  
A/N- Yes! More Author's notes...I am writing these after I have written about 10 chapters and just want everyone to know that I KNOW some of the time things don't work out and go along with the anime, but they aren't supposed to. This is my story, and I am pretty much just using the characters and a bunch of the facts i DO know. But many people seem to be enjoying it so far, so i guess I can't be doing anything too wrong...  
  
Disclaimer- Nope…I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go bask in my misery.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"AH!" Comes the muffled cry from outside.   
  
Kenshin and Sano look to each other before running out the door to see Kaoru, ankle wedged in between two steps, twisted at an odd angle. Yahiko is standing above her with a look of pure dread on his face.   
  
"It was an accident! I swear I didn't mean it!"   
  
Kenshin does his best to pull Kaoru's ankle out without hurting her, but to no avail. She screams in pain and clenches his gi.   
  
"Sano, go get Megumi or Dr. Gensai," Kenshin directs. Sano obeys, running out of the dojo and down the street. Kenshin turns to Yahiko as he lifts Kaoru.   
  
"Go prepare her futon, then bring some ice."   
  
Yahiko runs off to do his bidding.   
  
"Kaoru-dono…Does it hurt very badly?" Kaoru doesn't answer, only glares at him. "Ah…Sessha guesses that means yes…"   
  
Before long, Kaoru is lying on her futon with ice on her ankle. Yahiko is explaining what happened.   
  
"I was just playing around! I pushed her, and her ankle got stuck…" he said. Kenshin can see that Yahiko feels remorse for what he has done. Kaoru groans in pain.   
  
"Kaoru-dono? Would you like some tea?" She nods. Kenshin goes to make some. About the time he leaves the room, Megumi comes in.   
  
"What is wrong this time!?" she asks, irritated for having been bothered… Yahiko points to her swollen ankle. Megumi sits down next to her so as to examine it. "Does this hurt?" She asks squeezing it. Kaoru screams. "Thought so…" Megumi smirks. She takes a longer look and slowly rotates it. Kaoru is obviously in much pain.   
  
"Stupid tanuki girl…You have broken your ankle."  
  
"Hello, Megumi-dono. How bad is it?" Kenshin has just reentered with the tea. She sighs.  
  
"Ken-san…I am afraid she will have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks. No walking or training or anything else of that nature!" she directs the latter mostly at Kaoru. Megumi sees the cup of tea Kenshin is holding. "Oh, Ken-san! For me? How thoughtful." Kenshin tries to protest as she takes the tea from him.   
  
"Oro…"   
  
Yahiko suddenly comes to a realization.   
  
"HEY! So…we have to take care of the dojo for two weeks????"   
  
Megumi nods. "As I said before, Kaoru is to stay in bed until I say. I will be coming to check on her every couple days." Kenshin shrugs.  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard for the three of us to keep the dojo clean." All of a sudden, Yahiko grabs his bokken and shoots past Kenshin.   
  
"MOU! YOU LITTLE!" Sano yells. He carries Yahiko back in by his collar.   
  
"He was trying to run away! He has to help too! Doesn't he Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin chuckles. "Yes…It would be very nice to have Sano's help."   
  
Megumi snorts. "You think the rooster head will help you? I would pay to see that! Oh hohoho!"  
  
Sano drops Yahiko. "I will help as much as I feel like helping!" he protests, not wanting the doctor to be right.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Alrighty then. That's the prologue, obviously. Onward Ho! *crickets chirp* Well…ok, um…anyone who wants to read on…go to the next chapter… 


	2. Family?

A/N- So, do you think Sano is gonna help any? Lol…Read on and find out.   
  
Disclaimer- Uh...hi. I do not on Rurouni Kenshin. But! I do own...um... i own...A PEN! MY PEN!   
  
~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"HOTHOTHOT!" Sano drops the pan of rice on the floor. Kenshin shakes his head.   
  
"Sessha told you to stick to cleaning…" he said, helping clean up the mess. Sano shakes his head.   
  
"I want to learn how to cook!" Kenshin stops abruptly and stares at him. His jaw is almost touching the floor.   
  
"What??? Kenshin…stop looking at me like that!" Sano finishes and washes the rice.   
  
"Sessha thought you said you wanted to learn to cook…Maybe Megumi-dono should check sessha's ears…" Kenshin picks up the pan and hands it to Sano.   
  
"I did." Sano says shortly.   
  
"Ororoo…"   
  
"KENSHIN! Get off the floor and help me!" Sano grabs him by the hair and hauls him to his feet. "Now, are you gonna show me how, or do I have to do it alone??"   
  
Kenshin gives in and shows Sano how to make rice balls. Sano's aren't very ball-like. Most of them are oval, one is even square. Kenshin is trying to figure out how he managed to do that when Yahiko runs in.   
  
"Someone is at the door looking for Kaoru…she isn't being very polite!"   
  
Kenshin leaves Sano to the *eh hem* rice balls and goes to greet the visitor. A young woman, close to Kaoru's age, is tapping her foot impatiently at the door. She has long black hair that is pulled into a tight braid, and she is wearing not a kimono, but training clothes like Kaoru's.  
  
"Can sessha help you?" Kenshin thinks he saw a snatch of recognition before she narrows her gray eyes.   
  
"Sessha???" she rolls her eyes. "I am looking for Kamiya. Where the hell is she? She hasn't been by to give me and my brother our lessons in three days!"   
  
"Sessha is sorry, but Kaoru-dono has broken her ankle. She is not allowed out of her bed."  
  
"What are you? Her servant or something? And tell her we ain't payin' for lessons that we aren't getting!" Kenshin is starting to get annoyed with this girl.  
  
"Kaoru-dono would not charge you for lessons she has not given." He doesn't answer her first question. The girl does not seem satisfied. She tries to push past Kenshin.   
  
"Well, just to make sure I wanna tell her face to face."   
  
"She is not to be bothered." Kenshin states firmly.   
  
The girl stares directly into his eyes. Hers change from dull gray to intense blue. The same blue as Kaoru's… "Look, sir. I do not know who you are, nor do I care. I am in dire need of talking to Kaoru Kamiya. Please, it is urgent, and it is concerning her family."   
  
Kenshin is stunned into silence when the girl changes from rude and informal to cold and serious. He had thought Kaoru had no living family. At least none that she knew of…  
  
"Oro…um…can it be relayed through sessha? She is resting." The girl shakes her head.  
  
"It cannot wait. Her family is in trouble and she is the only one that can make this decision."   
  
Kenshin nods and leads her to Kaoru's room. 'What could possibly be so important that only Kaoru-dono can decide…'  
  
~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Ooohhh….what's this? Who is this strange new visitor? And I was just kind of making this up….Though I have watched Kenshin for a while now, I am not completely sure whether or not Kaoru has any living relatives or not. So…bear with me. 


	3. She's your what?

A/N- Back for more, huh? Hopefully you won't be disappointed.   
  
Disclaimer- I STILL DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The girl pushes past Kenshin and kneels next to Kaoru's futon. She is sleeping peacefully, hardly a sign of her pain. She has behaved well in the past few of days, trying not to be too much of a bother to the guys. Yahiko has strayed away from her room, still scared she will be really angry with him, and Sano lets Kenshin handle mostly everything.   
  
"Kaoru…Wake up…" Gently she shakes her.   
  
"Nnngghh…" Kaoru rolls over, careful of her ankle. "I am not hungry, Kenshin. Go away."  
  
"It isn't Kenshin…It's me, Kira." Kaoru immediately rolls back over, forgetting about babying her ankle. She is wide awake. She slowly sits up to look at the girl, shaking her head.  
  
"You…you can't be. Kira was killed…I saw it!" Kaoru cries.  
  
"You thought you saw me die, but Aunt Sakura saved me."   
  
Kaoru eyes her disbelievingly. "Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I know??" Kaoru demands. Kenshin is watching, puzzled yet curious of where this is going. Kira shrugs.   
  
"Aunt Sakura thought it would be best if we didn't know each other were alive. I thought you were killed also. She never explained this too me…But anyway. I am here for a reason. Our family is in trouble…our name is being tarnished."   
  
Kaoru is listening, but she is having trouble believing this girl. She looks like Kira…even acts like Kira did. But, she had seen the sword pierce her chest…how could she have survived?   
  
"Why have you come to tell me this now?"  
  
"Aunt Sakura is on her death bed. She wanted me to come and tell you everything. Someone is out there using our name in vain. Killing with the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."   
  
"Why have we never met on accident? How could you have not heard about the dojo?"   
  
"Aunt Sakura took me to Kyoto. I traveled here alone. Hopefully, I will travel back with a companion."  
  
"But…I have a broken ankle. It will take a couple more weeks before I can even THINK about taking that kind of journey…"   
  
"No problem…I have enough money so we can take a carriage to Kyoto. And I made it here in record time, so we have plenty of time to get back…"  
  
Kaoru stares at this girl, claiming to be Kira.  
  
Kenshin finally breaks the silence issuing in the room. "Kaoru-dono? Would you explain to sessha?"   
  
Kaoru hadn't realized he was there until he spoke. She blushes. "This is…well, at least she claims to be…Kira Kamiya. She is my older sister."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Yeah, yeah…I know. Kaoru doesn't have an older sister. But this is Fan FICTION…duh. I can do whatever I want! Ok. This chapter was a little slow I think, but you more or less figure out who the girl is and a little bit more. If you stick with me, maybe I will be able to cook something up for ya'. BTW. Please review me… 


	4. Who is Engaged?

A/N- Wow! You are still reading?? You like me! You really like me! *swoons dramatically* Eh hem…anyway…Here is the fourth chapter. I am doing my best to baby-sit a two year old, a five year old, and write a Fanfic at the moment. BTW, I am not sure how long it takes to get to Kyoto from Tokyo, so bear with me again. Btw, thank you for all the reviews! And I am going to explain more about a lot...yeah...later. I am working on it, be patient!   
  
Disclaimer- Let's see…I do not own…what was it again? Oh yeah. Rurouni Kenshin. Nope, not me!   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Megumi finally agreed to let Kaoru go, as long as Kenshin went with her to watch her ankle and make sure it heals. Kenshin can't get over how much Kira looks like Kaoru, though she acts more…mature. She carries herself differently and speaks with more confidence.   
  
'She also isn't as hard-headed as Kaoru-dono…' he thinks with a smile as he listens to the two girls catch up on all the time they missed with each other. Kira and Kaoru had been separated when Kaoru was around five and Kira was almost 7. Kira grew up with their mother's sister Sakura. Kaoru was raised by her father until he died. So, Kira was more womanly and ladylike. Though she had been wearing training clothes when Kenshin first saw her, she now wore a beautiful blue and pink kimono with her hair pulled back in the latest style. Kaoru is wearing her new orange and purple kimono, an orange ribbon to match in her hair.  
  
"Kira-dono…why didn't you just say who you were in the first place? And how did you know that Kaoru-dono was not giving lessons at the time?" Kenshin asks when the girls come to a stopping point in the conversation.  
  
"Well, it was Aunt Sakura's idea to not be direct. She said it might scare Kaoru away. But I had no other choice when you wouldn't let me in to see her. And I knew she wasn't giving lessons at the time because I had stopped for directions, and the police warden told me that the Kamiya girl had broken her ankle. He was very polite."   
  
"Oro?? Our police warden??? POLITE?" Kenshin has a mental image of Saitoh smiling nicely and shaking hands. It did not befit him…  
  
"Yes, is there something the matter???" Kira watches as Kenshin's eyes do the swirly thing and he leans back against the seat. Kaoru rolled her eyes.   
  
"He is just fine! It is just that...well…our police warden is something of a…well…he just isn't the polite type of person…" Kaoru has trouble explaining. Kira sighs.   
  
"Well, he sure was polite. And very handsome…" At this, Kenshin falls onto the floor, legs sticking straight up into the air.   
  
"OH MY! Kaoru! Are you sure he is ok????" Kira looks down at Kenshin. Kaoru snorts and grabs him by his hair, pulling him into the seat again.   
  
"Sai…Mr. Fujita," Kaoru corrects herself, "is married. And he is also an old rival of Kenshin's." Kira looks downcast when Kaoru mentions marriage.   
  
"Darn. It's so hard to find a man these days. You are lucky, sister." Kira's eyes darken for a moment.   
  
Kaoru turns a deep shade of red and lets go of Kenshin's hair. Kenshin sputters that they are just friends. Kira begins laughing madly.   
  
"Oh Sure…of course you are…" she winks at her sister, who only turns redder and hides her face. Not much talking is done on the rest of the way to Kyoto.  
  
***  
  
"Aunt Sakura! We are here!" Kira hands her bags over to the servant. Kenshin is lax to hand his and Kaoru's over. He is not accustomed to being waited upon. Kaoru leans on his shoulder and uses him as a crutch. As they near the door, a woman in her late thirties steps out, though she looks much older. The only thing about her that looks alive are her eyes, which just happen to be the same brilliant shade as Kira and Kaoru's.   
  
"It has been so long, Kaoru. Do you remember me?" she asks. Kaoru nods barely, feeling some pity for her once young and lively aunt. "Oh my, what have you done to yourself? And who is this handsome man who you are hanging on to?"   
  
Before they left the dojo, Sano had thought it wise that maybe Kenshin should wear a bandage on his cheek. There wasn't much he could do about his hair. Though he, along with his friends at the Aoiya, had saved Kyoto from Shishou and the Juppongatana recently, people still feared him.   
  
Kaoru turns only a slight shade of pink. Before they had gotten out of the carriage, Kira had said that their aunt might not like the fact that Kaoru lived with three men without being married to one of them. It would be proper if they could at least pretend to be engaged. After some thought and protest, the two of them finally gave in.   
  
"Aunt Sakura, meet Kenshin. We are engaged to be married." Kaoru did not like lying to her aunt. What if she wanted to come to the wedding????   
  
Sakura hobbled forward with her cane. "Let me look at you…It has been so long. I am glad I got to see you before I die." Kira gives her aunt a gentle, playful shove.   
  
"Tut, tut, aunty. You are not dying anytime soon."   
  
"Whatever you say, Kira. Well, who would like some tea? We need to discuss how to stop this. I suppose Kira told you what is happening?"   
  
"No…not really…" Kaoru says.  
  
"Kira Kamiya! Make me explain everything!" she rants. Kira smiles sheepishly.   
  
"You just…explain so much better…and you know how hard it is for me to."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- So, curious as to what's going on yet? And yay! Kenshin and Kaoru are engaged! Sorta…well, if you want to know who is doing what, read on. And review so I can work on anything. I am open to flames. Really…though compliments are nice too! ^_^ Fifth Chapter in progress! 


	5. This Kamiya Past

A/N- Alright…let's see…Um, these are author's notes. Yes, yes they are…  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything remotely relating to Rurouni Kenshin. Well…maybe I own some video tapes that I bought, but that doesn't count. Or does it?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Kenshin sips his tea thoughtfully as Sakura explains their predicament.   
  
"About two years ago, would you say two years Kira?" she asks. Kira nods. "Well, about two years ago, a strapping young man came to our doorstep in dire need of food and shelter. He was near death so we took him in. After he recovered, he would go sit in the courtyard and watch Kira practice the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Remember...I was taught by your father at one point. I then taught Kira," she says to Kaoru. "He confessed an interest in it, so Kira taught him. I would peek out at them occasionally--"   
  
"Aunt Sakura!"  
  
"Oh shush! Now, where was I? Ah yes…As I was saying, I started to notice that they looked at each other differently. I could see that they were falling for each other, so I tried to get them alone as much as possible. Besides, it was about time for her to find a lover."   
  
Kira is blushing furiously and finding any excuse to turn away or leave the room for a moment.   
  
"I would send them off on errands into town, or get them to go out for dinner every once in a while. Finally, after almost a year, Kei came and asked me if he could ask her hand in marriage. I was so happy that I hugged him. Obviously, Kira said yes. The marriage took place less than a month after." Sakura stops to dab her eyes with a hanky.   
  
"Aunt Sakura, are you sure you don't want to go to bed? It is late." Kira takes the chance to ask.   
  
"Nonsense. We have visitors. I can be crazy for once. Stay up after dark!!!" she giggles. Kaoru cuddles a little closer to Kenshin. She is tired, and why not play up their pretend engagement? She almost faints in shock when he wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder. Kira glances longingly at them, though she knows they are pretending. Sakura continues.   
  
"He moved in with us, for he had no family of his own. When he had shown up on our doorstep, he had just escaped an attack on his village. He was the only one that escaped." She pauses to sip her tea.   
  
"We were all very happy, living together. Kira was even with child…until…until Shishiou and the Juppongatana came along. A few men of the Juppongatana came through the town. They stopped here, looking for supplies.   
  
"Now, by that time, Kei had become very skilled in the Kasshin Ryu. But when he tried to protect us, he was overpowered and they took him away. One man stayed. What was his name Kira? Usui? Well, anyway, he stayed here and he was getting very much on my nerves. He eventually poisoned me and killed Kira's unborn baby. A sword into the belly. She still has the scar…" Sakura shakes her head and glances at Kira, who smiles uneasily.  
  
"I would show you, but…"   
  
Kenshin smiles in response and looks down to Kaoru, who has fallen asleep on him.   
  
"The carriage ride was too much for Kaoru, that it was…" he chuckles. Kenshin has to fight the urge to add dono to her name. She shifts into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Well, I guess I have been rambling on haven't I? Ichi!" Sakura calls out the last word. The servant from earlier steps into the room.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"   
  
"Show Mr. Himura to his and his soon-to-be wife's room please. Their bags are there already, I presume?"   
  
Ichi nods and waits for Kenshin to carefully lift Kaoru. He turns and leads him down the hallway and up a flight of stairs.   
  
Kenshin is amazed at the detail and architecture in this Kamiya home. 'It was wrong of them not to take Kaoru-dono into this. Poor thing, had to fight and work for her money.' Now, Kenshin isn't being hostile, but he feels a small amount of pity for the woman he carries in his arms. Seeing how different her and her sister's lifestyles have been. 'Kaoru-dono deserves better than that.' Soon they come to a halt. Ichi directs Kenshin through the door. The room is massive and immaculate. Nothing is out of place.   
  
Kenshin tenderly lays Kaoru in the futon, tucking her in. She murmurs his name and rolls over. He strokes her hair before going to sit in the corner, sakabatou propped against his shoulder.   
  
"Kenshin?" she queries in the dark room.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I was wondering," she pauses, "If you were asleep." She had almost said, 'where you were' but she doesn't want him to think she wants to sleep with him. Though she really does want him to hold her tonight.   
  
"No…Sessha is thinking."  
  
Kaoru sits up and looks in the direction of his voice. "About what?"  
  
"Sessha is still very confused, that he is."  
  
"Anything I can explain?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Kaoru sighs. "Come here, Kenshin. Let's talk. But first, let me slip into my pajamas…would you bring them to me?" Kenshin obeys and turns so she can struggle into them. Her ankle is slowly healing, and the brace makes it impossible to wear shoes. "Alright. I am decent. Come over here, baka…" she pats the spot in the futon next to her. Kenshin readily obeys.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N- Alright...i am FINALLY done with the fifth chapter. Now I am gonna go work on The next one... 


	6. Kira and Kaoru

A/N-Ok. I am going to try and explain some things about Kaoru and Kira's past. I will do my best…  
  
Disclaimer- Who goes around looking at a bunch of fanfics just so they can sue someone? Why are Americans so intent on that? Even though this is anime…So, so I don't get sued. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. *LMAH!*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Sakura?"   
  
"That is him... How did Kaoru become involved with him?"  
  
"I do not know. I chose not to ask."  
  
"Well, maybe it is not such a bad thing that he is here. Maybe he can help. In more ways than one."   
  
***  
  
"Kira is about two years older than I am. I loved my big sister. We did everything together. One day, we were out playing in the yard and a man came to the door. He said he was there to see my mother. Well, my mother had been dead for almost 5 years. Kira got very angry and started yelling at him. Aunt Sakura tried to calm her down and explain to the man. Out of nowhere, he drew his sword and killed Kira. Or so I thought. He cut Aunt Sakura very badly. I ran to go find father, but the man caught me before I could make it to the dojo. Father ran out and saved me, but not before the man sliced my side. Father sent me inside and fought the man. When he came back in, he told me that it was a manslayer, sent to kill him. I went outside to find my sister and Aunt, but they were not there. I figured them to be dead."  
  
Kenshin listens intently, sure not to miss anything. 'Why had Kaoru-dono never told sessha?' He can see her tears shining on her cheeks and he reaches over to wipe them away.   
  
"I was so alone. Especially when father died. No one was there to really keep me company except my students. That is another reason why I hated letting you leave me to go to Kyoto before. I thought I would be alone. Again." Kenshin lies down and pulls her with him. He holds her close and lets her cry on his shoulder.   
  
"Kaoru…I will never leave you." Kenshin doesn't even think to add dono this time. Kaoru notices this and the fact that he did not call himself sessha.   
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Thank You."   
  
They lay in silence, enjoying each other's company.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- It was a very short chapter, but I wanted everyone to know a bit Kira and Kaoru's background. If there is something I left out, like, some vital piece of info, say something in a review. I try to keep up with them as best I can. Though, school recently started up again and I am working on memorizing band music and doing my Trig and English homework. PLUS babysitting. Lol, alright enough about me. I am gonna go start on the next chapter. 


	7. Breakfast and Laundry

A/N- 7th chapter! I have more time to write than I thought I would. I am going to start printing these out and then writing while at school…then I just have to type them up and post.   
  
Disclaimer- Ya know, instead of writing stupid disclaimers saying I don't own Rurouni Kenshin I could be writing my fanfic. So I am gonna go do that now.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Good Morning!" Kira calls cheerfully. "Wake up sleepy heads!"   
  
Kaoru curls closer to Kenshin, who chuckles.  
  
"She isn't really a morning person…" he explains. Kira reaches down and plugs Kaoru's nose.   
  
"Kira!" Kaoru is up, gasping for air. "You just be glad that I can't walk!"  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready." Kira practically skips out of the room.  
  
"I didn't miss that!" Kaoru complains. Kenshin turns away so she can change her clothes and then helps her down into the dining room. It is just as big and clean as all the other rooms in the house.  
  
As they are seated, Ichi comes out to them.  
  
"Your choices are Miso Soup or Pickles and Nori."  
  
"Choices??" Kenshin and Kaoru say together.  
  
"Yes, they are Miso Soup or Pickles and Nori."  
  
"I will take the Miso Soup please." Kaoru says after a moment's decision.  
  
"And I will have the same." Kenshin says. She realizes why he isn't using sessha. It would seem very out of place in a home like this. But she also notices he is struggling not to.  
  
Kira and Sakura tell what they desire and Ichi disappears again.   
  
"So, where were we last night?" Kira questions, breaking the oncoming silence.   
  
"I think you were saying something about Usui." Kaoru answers.  
  
"Then you didn't miss as much as we thought you might have. Usui poisoned me and killed the unborn babe. Then he left us to suffer, taking Kei with him. Kei had been beaten unconscious." Sakura sips her tea as she gets back into the story.   
  
Kaoru listens intently, still confused on where she comes in.   
  
"They brainwashed him. They used him as their messenger. He did all their dirty work that the others wouldn't do," Kira says with vehemence.   
  
Sakura nods and goes on. "He is still out there killing, using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Somehow he survived the when the Battousai defeated Shishiou, but he is still doing his errands like nothing happened. The few students Kira had are gone. People avoid us on the streets; call us killers among other things."  
  
Kaoru gasps as she explains, "That sounds like something that happened to me. It was very similar, though he did it on his own accord. An old student that had been expelled was calling himself the Battousai and using the Kasshin Ryu!"  
  
Sakura nods. "I had heard about that. Though you may not know it, I kept an eye on you. I have watched you grow and seen your progress. I didn't want to interrupt your life by bringing your dead sister and I back into the picture."  
  
Kenshin started to feel uncomfortable at the mention of Battousai, but he stays in the room anyway, his curiosity holding him there. He breaks in as soon as he sees a chance.  
  
"Kira-dono? You said there was a decision that only Kaoru could make. What decision was that?"  
  
Kira thinks back. "I am not really sure why I said that. But we needed her help, because we knew she dealt with something similar before."  
  
'Well at least some things are making sense now…' he thinks to himself. Kaoru is staring at the floor, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"What do you want me to do? I am afraid I am not of much use without this ankle…"  
  
"We will have to sit back and wait for it to heal…We need you Kaoru. Need you to fight by Kira's side. You need to protect people with the Kasshin Ryu…Like it was Meant to be used."  
  
They sit in silence again, all attentions focused on Kaoru. After almost 5 minutes, she answers.  
  
"I will help."  
  
As if on cue, Ichi brings their breakfast out to them.   
  
***  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing???" Kira walks out into the yard to find him doing laundry.  
  
"Oro? Laundry, Kira-dono…"  
  
"But, Kenshin, that is what we pay Ichi and Yuri for. If you do their jobs for them, they will have to go home without their weekly income."  
  
"It is just laundry. It helps sessha get his mind off of other things." Kenshin goes back to the laundry, feeling he has explained enough.   
  
"Why do you call yourself sessha?"   
  
Kenshin freezes. Oops. "Sessha has his reasons." His voice has become sterner. The bandage still covers his scar.  
  
"What did you do to your cheek?"   
  
"Sessha cut his self shaving."  
  
"Why do you carry a sword when it is against the law?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"I am curious."  
  
"Go be curious elsewhere. Sessha's past is not something he is proud of."  
  
"I know who you are. Don't try and hide it." Kira spins on her heel and leaves the yard.  
  
Kenshin doesn't turn around as he finishes scrubbing the laundry.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
A/N-YAY! It's Done! I am still having problems getting on the site and posting my fics though. I am not sure why, but sometimes it says the site had an overload or whatnot… Alright. I am gonna think up something to happen. 


	8. An Old Acquaintance

A/N- Alrighty, I Had some problems thinking up a couple things in the last chapter, and then I had to think of where to go and how to write it, so sorry that it took so long to get these chapters up.   
  
Disclaimer- Saying I don't own Rurouni Kenshin is almost as bad as…as…well, it's really bad. So don't make me say it, we all know the truth.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Quietly he closes the door behind him. He knows this house better than the back of his hand. Her room is the last on the left. He sees her, sleeping peacefully. She hears a sound and her eyes flutter open. Seeing him, her breath catches. Something stirs in him. Recognition? No. Can't be. He slices her throat before she can scream. Her eyes show pain and sorrow, but not hate. He flicks the blood off of his sword and turns to leave. The spell upon him breaks.   
  
"What have I done…"   
  
***  
  
"Kenshin? Where are you going?"  
  
"Sessha heard something. Stay here." Kenshin is gripping his sakabatou, but not drawing it. Kaoru doesn't listen and tries to rise, forgetting her ankle.  
  
"Ouch!" she settles herself back down. "Kira…" she whispers.  
  
Kenshin only nods and slips into the hall. Someone is crying. He makes his way down to the sound and pauses outside the door. The ki is not Kira's. Kenshin throws the door open and draws his sakabatou. The red haired man kneeling on the floor doesn't even look up, Kira's lifeless body in his arms. Kenshin sheathes his sword. Still looking down, the man says,  
  
"Please, kill me now. I have done so many terrible things…I can never atone for all of them."  
  
Kenshin nearly rolls his eyes. 'Why me? Why always this?' He sighs instead. "You are right. Sessha should kill you. You killed the woman who loved you more than anything. Sessha knows how you feel, though death is not the answer." Kei finally looks up, his turquoise eyes full of grief.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" he snarls. Kenshin's eyes grow wide.   
  
"You have changed." he says simply, taking in the ki of his old comrade.   
  
"I have? What is this I hear about your no killing vow?"  
  
"Probably very similar to your vow of protecting the weak with the Kasshin Ryu, Kenji."   
  
"I no longer go by that name! DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" He drops Kira's body and draws his sword before attacking Kenshin.   
  
Down the hall Kaoru hears the commotion. 'What IS going on???' She pulls herself, careful of her ankle, to the door. As she reaches it, Ichi, Yuri, and Sakura run by. Ichi stops to help Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin is down the hall, holding Kei off, trying not to fight back.   
  
"KEI!" Sakura screams. Kei stops and looks at her.   
  
"Sakura…" he breathes. "I…I am so sorry." Kei falls to his knees again. Sakura sees Kira's body.  
  
"You think I am going to forgive you?! How dare you be so insolent! " Sakura strides over and slaps him.   
  
"WAIT! He was under the influence of Shishiou!" Kenshin yells.   
  
"HE KILLED MY BABY!" Sakura is down on the floor, clutching Kira's body to her breast. Kaoru is turning a slight shade of green.   
  
Kei glares at Kenshin. "Why do you defend me now? After what happened so many years ago?"  
  
Kenshin shrugs. "People change. And you're…"  
  
"And I'm What??"  
  
Kaoru tugs on Ichi's sleeve. "I need to go outside…Now…" Ichi hurries out. Kenshin goes to follow.  
  
"Don't you leave…Don't you DARE leave!" Kei jumps up and attacks him.   
  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL HOLDING ON TO THIS?!"   
  
"SHE WAS MINE! YOU STOLE HER! YOU DIDN'T APPRECIATE HER! YOU KILLED HER!"   
  
Kenshin lets Kei get close, and shoves him to the floor. "You hurt her first. And you think you are better than sessha NOW?" Kenshin gestures to the sobbing Sakura and the corpse in her arms.   
  
Kei stares at them. "I…I don't deserve to live." Kenshin barely stops the sword before it pierces Kei's chest.   
  
"You definitely wouldn't be better than sessha now…" Kenshin rips the sword out of Kei's grasp and throws it down the hall. "The only honorable thing to do now would be to take care of this woman. To take care of the dojo, help carry on the Kasshin Ryu. Killing yourself makes everything worse. It is the coward's escape!"   
  
Kei looks into Kenshin's amber flecked violet eyes. "You were always the logical one. Why do you have to get into my life??? Tomoe loved me first. Mom and dad had loved me first too. Then you came along. Then they died. We were separated. YOU are the cause of all my problems! YOU MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE!"  
  
Ichi was carrying Kaoru back in. 'Mom and dad? Separated…' Brothers?  
  
~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N- There I go again with the whole, sibling thing. Isn't that interesting! Yeah, yeah. I know neither had siblings…BUT THEY DO NOW! 


	9. Confessions of the Heart

A/N- I didn't even know many of these things were going to happen until after they already did, so I'm just gonna run with it.   
  
Disclaimer: OHOH! I found something! Not owning Rurouni Kenshin is like no caffeine or chocolate for a week!!!!! Well, maybe not AS bad. Cause I would be dead by now.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Sakura still sits on the floor, scowling at Kei and Kenshin.   
  
"If you two hadn't fought so long ago in the first place, NONE of this would have happened! Kaoru and Kira may still have been together! Kira wouldn't be lying dead in my arms!"  
  
Kaoru gazes down at Sakura. "Kira and I? But all of that happened…" Everything comes flooding back. Turquoise eyes, red hair…But…"It can't be…"   
  
"I assure you it is." Kei looks into Kaoru's eyes.   
  
"But…how could she love you after what you did to our family…" Visions of the sword impaling her sister and the triumph in the handsome young face assault her. Kenshin watches the two with curiosity and worry. Sakura sees this look.  
  
"Yes, he is the one that attacked us many years ago. When he showed up on our doorstep, we felt pity for him. We couldn't just let him die. As he recovered, we thought he truly had changed. Little by little we learned things from his past; including the fact that he had a brother. The Battousai was our Kei's brother! And now….now…It's all your fault!!" Sakura screams, squeezing Kira tightly. Obviously Kenshin takes this to heart.   
  
"Sakura-dono…" Kenshin is speechless. Yuri steps forward and speaks quietly.  
  
"Everyone is worked up right now. Maybe we should all go back to sleep and talk in the morning. You look very tired."   
  
"You expect me to sleep after THIS?!" The young girl winces at Sakura's harsh tone. Kaoru and Kei are still deeply engrossed in a staring contest. Kaoru breaks it by burying her face in Ichi's shoulder. Ichi sends a pleading look in Kenshin's direction and he takes Kaoru from him, holding her close.  
  
"Kaoru needs her rest. Sessha will be accompanying her. Good Night." Kenshin walks away swiftly, hoping to avoid any more talk.  
  
***  
  
As Kaoru clings to him and sleeps, Kenshin thinks about his brother. Though he had been a manslayer, Kenji was always light hearted and happy. Earlier, Kenshin had seen something in his older brother's eyes that he was loathe to see.   
  
"Mmmm….Kenshin…" Kaoru mumbles in her sleep and cuddles a little closer.   
  
'This is starting to grow on sessha…' he thinks in amusement before blushing. 'But, does Kaoru feel the same?' In his thoughts, Kenshin tried not to think of her as dono, just as long as he doesn't slip up when speaking aloud. Too much pain has come from love before. Kenshin sighs. "I love you, Kaoru." he whispers aloud.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru feigns sleep, savoring the way Kenshin and her heartbeats are synchronizing. The death of her sister doesn't seem real yet. Kenshin tenses and she murmurs his name.   
  
'Kaoru no baka! Shush! Ok…I don't think he noticed…' she tells herself.   
  
She knows he is brooding over something, probably his brother. But when he whispers, "I love you, Kaoru," she realizes his brother is NOT on his mind. He sounds like he is fighting with himself.   
  
'If I wait any longer, the moment may pass forever…' Kaoru pulls away from him, propping herself on an elbow. She regards him sternly.  
  
***  
  
"You…You're awake…"   
  
"Kenshin, did you mean that?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono---"  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I love you, too, Kenshin…" she says simply. His eyes light up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kaoru fights the urge to hit him. "Yes, baka!"  
  
Kenshin kisses her forehead. "Sessha is sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You deserve someone better. Why do you love me, Kaoru?"  
  
"You can't expect me to answer that…I just do. I love you, Kenshin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kaoru's beautiful blue eyes brim with tears.  
  
"Kaoru…sessha is much older than you, and well, he is too afraid of hurting you…"  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA! I pour my heart out to you stop listening to YOUR heart?! I KNOW you love me too. I saw it in your eyes, I still do. Love me, Kenshin. Don't try not to hurt me because it makes the pain worse!" The tears spill down her face. Kenshin sighs as he wipes them away.   
  
"Sessha doesn't understand you one bit, Kaoru." He gently takes her face in his hands and kisses her gently on the lips. "Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow will undoubtedly be a long day."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Yeah, yeah…It may have been a bit fluffy…BUT SO WHAT! Btw…I am going to say this one more time…fan FICTION. FICTION. I have only seen so much of Kenshin, so I can't exactly stick to the storyline. Not that I would have anyhow. So…*LMAH* I am gonna go write more now…Bye! 


	10. Mourning

A/N- I need to start wrapping this up don't I. I'm not sure how many chapters are left though. Maybe I should write and see. Btw, I'm sure some of you noticed that I changed the summary...It is because the fic ended up veering off from the original plot...  
  
Disclaimer- *holding Kenshin action figure* KENSHIN IS MINE! MUAHAHAHA! *Boulder rolls over Ashes of Reality, flattening her* Kuso…  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Oh my baby…" Sakura whines in a maudlin manner. Kenshin is helping Kaoru hobble around on the cane Yuri found for her. Sakura decided she didn't want to wait on the funeral; she wanted it over with right away. Even with such short notice, there was a great turn out of friends and other people from Kyoto who admired the family (and their money) and were there to give condolences of food and gesture.  
  
Kenshin guides Kaoru to an empty place setting and helps her get seated. "Would you like something to eat, Kaoru?"   
  
Kaoru eyes the buffet. "Yes, please…"  
  
Kenshin smiles and wanders through the crowd. Many people give him cold stares and some move out of the way. Kenshin stopped wearing the bandage. There was no reason to anymore. He smiles kindly at the small child who grabs onto his hakama before the mother snatches her and waddles away. Kenshin makes it up to the buffet and picks out Kaoru's favorite foods.   
  
Kaoru watches as Kenshin carefully pushes through the crowd and as the little girl is ripped away from him. People still cannot get over that.   
  
Sakura had said that Kira's death was an accident. A summary of the story was that Kira was helping Yuri with the dishes and was carrying a knife to the cabinet. Somehow she tripped and stabbed herself. She lost too much blood and died. Many of the guests didn't believe her, because they had seen Kei, and knew about the past; but they were only the closest friends.   
  
Kei is sitting away from the crowd, up in a tree. Kaoru studies him, noticing how much he actually does look like Kenshin. The only difference is the eyes. Kenshin's violet gems differ greatly from Kei's turquoise pools. Kei is torn between the hate he feels for his younger brother, and the love he felt for Kira. It is obvious in the way his eyes darken whenever he looks towards the coffin or his brother.   
  
He adjusts his dark green gi as he shifts into a more comfortable position. His eyes meet Kaoru's for a moment and they flicker with amusement. Kaoru narrows her own eyes. Kei grins and turns his attention back to the people. By this time, Kenshin is pushing back through the crowd with Kaoru's lunch.  
  
***  
  
'Why is she staring at me?' Kei doesn't even have to look her way to feel her gaze. 'Why does she have to look so much like Kira?? Psh. I can't believe she loves HIM. I wonder if she knows his past…I'm sure she does. I wonder what she thinks of me…DAMMIT! Shut up Kei. NOT gonna happen. But…Tomoe…Kenshin needs to pay for that. I could always use her…' Kei turns his head so their eyes meet. Apparently he doesn't do as good a job of hiding his deviosity as he'd hoped; Kaoru sees something she doesn't really like. Kei gets so caught up in his plan that he grins and turns away to think of the best way to carry it out.  
  
***  
  
The exchange between Kaoru and Kei does not go unnoticed by Kenshin, though he chooses not to remark.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin." Kaoru takes the plate from him. "Kenshin?" He seems distant.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Kenshin…"  
  
He turns to look at her. *WHACK!*  
  
"Don't lie to me." Kaoru stows the bokken.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-do---Kaoru."   
  
The few people that noticed the scene are either shocked or highly amused. Kei almost falls out of the tree he is laughing so hard.   
  
"Sessha is just worried about Sakura-dono. And him…" He glances at his brother in disgust. Kenshin sighs. "Though he changed greatly, he is still the same."  
  
"What was he like? And what happened between the two of you, exactly?"  
  
Kenshin looks to the clouds. "Kenji was always happy. When we were little, he protected sessha when sessha did something wrong, even though mother and father sometimes favored sessha. We were both quite young when they died, and we were separated. Sessha missed his older brother very much, de gozaru yo, and thought he would never see him again. After sessha became a hitokiri, he was at one point assigned a partner. Kenji had been forced into the job and needed training. It was a very big coincidence, that it was. We were very happy to see each other again. Even though he was doing something he didn't enjoy, oniisan was always joyful."   
  
Kenshin pauses to think back. Kaoru munches on a rice ball.   
  
"While in Kyoto, he introduced sessha to his betrothed. Kenji deserved a woman like Tomoe. Not long after we were assigned to each other, the government discovered a spy. Kenji was so intent on proving himself; he overlooked the fact that Kanna was Tomoe's closest friend. When Tomoe learned of Kanna's death and her murderer, she made her brother, Enishi, call off the wedding. She refused to talk to or even see Kenji. Almost immediately, he ran off. Sessha knew oniisan was still out there working as a hitokiri, but he never made himself well-known.   
  
"Sessha was given a small leave of absence to rest and relax in Kyoto, and sessha ended up staying with Tomoe, for she was heartbroken and needed company. She still loved Kenji, but eventually, she and sessha began to have feelings for each other. Tomoe and Sessha were married, but Kenji came back to try to fix things between himself and Tomoe. When he found out about the marriage, he went mad, killing any person who came near him. The government wouldn't have it, so they punished him. He was to be stoned.   
  
"Kenji held up well, and when he was as close to death as possible without actually being dead, the man in charge of his sentence called it to a stop. Tomoe and sessha tried to help Kenji, but they took him away and dumped hi somewhere in the forest. He must have found his way back to Kyoto, and the first house he came to was this dojo." Kenshin finishes and looks to his brother, whose icy stare tells him that he had been listening and did not approve.   
  
"Why did he change his name, though?"  
  
"Maybe it was to escape his past."  
  
Kei's bright turquoise eyes grow dark. He jumps out of the tree and disappears into the forest.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Ok, I was trying to explain a bit more…am I doing ok? I have a few ideas, so…I lied earlier. The story isn't ending as soon as I had thought.^_^ 


	11. It Begins

A/N- Ya know how hard it is to concentrate on this while Oescher is hammering sines and cosines and secants and cosecants and tangents and cotangents and pi and the wrapping function and so on and so on into your brain? Pretty dang hard.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the right to say I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and you can't sue me for Freedom of Speech! MUAHAHAHA! Or can you?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"No one understands me! Soon…Soon Shinta will. Soon…" Kei reassures himself. He still thinks of his brother by his given name, just as Kenshin does him. Kei punches the closest tree and it hits the ground. "He will pay…"  
  
***  
  
~Tokyo~  
  
Saitoh reads over the letter again.  
  
Mr. Fujita,  
  
  
  
We must inform you that the hitokiri Kenji Himura has shown his face in Kyoto and may be killing once again. He is now going by the name of Kei Hasegawa. The most interesting thing is the Battousai is also here in Kyoto. One of our most wealthy citizens, whom the Battousai was staying with, has been slain. The death is being covered as an accident, though our sources say otherwise. We request your assistance.   
  
  
  
Thank You,  
  
Kyoto Police Department.  
  
Saitoh massages his temples after setting the letter on his desk. "We should have finished him off."   
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"Nothing, Shojin. I will be traveling to Kyoto to aid in an investigation and I want you to keep things going here."   
  
"Yes, sir!" 'Yes! Finally I get to prove myself!'  
  
"Do not disappoint me, Shojin. I will be back in a few days."  
  
***  
  
"Aunt Sakura? Are you sure you don't need us to stay?" Kaoru eyes her aunt. If she looked sick before, she was near death now. Her face is gaunt and haggard; her usual blue, lively eyes are cloudy and gray. She cannot stand on her own anymore and Ichi must roll her around in a wheelchair.   
  
"You have your own dojo to take care of, dear. Go home now. I am sorry we dragged you out here for no reason."   
  
"No reason?! We are family. We should stick together…" Kaoru kneels in front of her aunt, taking one of her clammy hands. Sakura gazes longingly at her niece.   
  
"It is too late for me now. It was too late to tell you we were here, alive."  
  
Kaoru is getting frustrated. "You are giving up!" she yells in disbelief. Sakura is taken aback. "When Kira and I were little you ALWAYS told us NEVER to give up! You always said everything happens for a reason! Everything turns out good in the end!" Sakura regards her niece sadly.   
  
"I was young. Now the weight of the world has settled on my shoulders. Nothing good can come from this world; at least not the one I know. You always were the dreamer out of the two of you. " Kaoru fights the urge to slap the older woman, crying out in frustration instead.   
  
"I am sorry you feel that way. Kenshin and I will be leaving now. Goodbye, Ichi. Tell Yuri we said bye and thank you for the snacks. Aunt Sakura," she says curtly before using Kenshin to pull herself up.  
  
***  
  
"They are leaving?" Kei watches as Kaoru yells at Sakura. "Well that ruins a few things…how am I gonna do it now?" he says broodingly. "Hey…who is that…he looks so…familiar. Where do I know him from??" Kei is speaking of the tall, lean man walking up the road towards the dojo.  
  
***  
  
"Good day, Battousai."   
  
Kenshin's face falls. "What do you want?"  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to the police warden?"  
  
Kenshin rolls his eyes. Sakura breaks in,   
  
"Can I help you, sir?"   
  
"Yes, actually. I have been informed that a hitokiri from the revolution is back and killed a young woman." Kenshin tenses. Saitoh gestures towards him, "I know it isn't this wimp, so I was hoping you had some information, seeing that it was your niece." Sakura straightens in her chair.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about. Kira's death was an accident."  
  
"She accidentally sliced her own throat?"  
  
"Saitoh…" Kenshin threatens.   
  
Sakura glares at him, "I do not know where you have gotten your information but Kei was not involved!"  
  
As soon as she finishes, she regrets it.  
  
"Kei? Oh you must mean Kenji Himura. I did not say he was, but you seem to think he is hanging around, so I will have to take you in for further questioning."  
  
"Don't You Dare Touch Her!"  
  
***  
  
Kei watches with interest, yet he is frustrated. "I know this man, but who is he!" Kei listens to the conversation. "Oh great…" he thinks. When Kenshin threatens him using the name Saitoh, Kei instantly remembers.  
  
"Hajime Saitoh. Mibu's wolf. Where have you been all these years…?" He listens some more.   
  
"Why is she defending me now?" As Saitoh motions to take her wheelchair, Kei bursts out of the forest. "Don't You Dare Touch Her!"  
  
***  
  
They all turn to the sound. Kei advances, katana drawn.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her…"   
  
Saitoh smirks at him.   
  
"Long time no see. How have you been holding up?"  
  
"Kuso no baka, it is none of your business!" Saitoh looks to Kei's katana.   
  
"Do you want to fight me? Don't you remember what happened last time?"   
  
"Kuso no baka…"  
  
"Tsk, tsk…a potty mouth does not befit you."  
  
Kei snarls and raises the katana. Kenshin steps between him and Saitoh.   
  
"Kenji let it go…"   
  
"MY NAME IS NOT KENJI!"   
  
Saitoh chuckles. "How cute."  
  
"Saitoh!" Kenshin yells.  
  
"Oh, did I make Mr. Battousai mad?"  
  
Kenshin sighs. "What is the use? You fight him and go to jail or die. Sessha wants nothing to do with it. Let's go, Kaoru." They walk to the carriage. Kei considers these outcomes and sheathes his katana.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Kei drops to one knee. "May I accompany you?"   
  
Kenshin raises an eyebrow at his brother then looks to Kaoru. She shrugs.  
  
"What is one more mouth to feed?"  
  
"Hold it, he is coming with me." Saitoh growls. Kaoru waves her cane at him.   
  
"He is going to be at the dojo! Now you leave him and that poor woman alone and go find someone else to pick on!"   
  
Kenshin, Kei and Kaoru climb into the carriage and leave Saitoh to glare after them.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: What will the Kenshin-gumi think about all the new developments? And what exactly is Kei up to? To find out, tune into 'Chapter 12: Brotherly Love'! 


	12. Brotherly Love

A/N: Hm. Well, I can't think of anything to write about the story…BUT! Our football team has kicked the last two teams' we've played butts! And we have only had 3 games! OH YEAH! GO GP! Oh yeah, and btw, Our band is better, too…GO HIGHLANDERS!  
  
Disclaimer: *Sniff, sniff* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own Jo and George! Wait…AH! NO I DON'T!   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Stop worrying, kid. They will warn us before they come home." Sano leans back against the beam and chews his fishbone thoughtfully.   
  
"Stop calling me kid! And how do you know?!"  
  
"It isn't like them to not. So, relax, kick back and enjoy the---"   
  
"Anybody home?"  
  
"They are here! CLEANCLEANCLEAN!" Sano frantically picks up all the trash he can get his hands on from last night's party as Yahiko grabs a sponge and starts scrubbing the floors.   
  
"MOU! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Kaoru raises her cane to whack Sano but he escapes.   
  
"Haha, can't catch me!"  
  
Kenshin and Kei carry in the bags as Kaoru hobbles after Sano; Yahiko is still scrubbing diligently.   
  
Sano stops abruptly and points at Kei. "AH! TWO KENSHINS!" This gives Kaoru enough time to catch up and she brutally clobbers him.   
  
"Sano no baka, there are not two Kenshins. Meet Kei, Kenshin's brother." Sano studies them while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. The eyes are different, and Kei wears his hair shorter than Kenshin's; imagine Kenshin without the ponytail. Kei holds out his hand to shake and Sano does so while eyeing him warily. Yahiko watches, astounded, from the porch.  
  
"Kenshin has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Funny, I didn't know he had a brother."   
  
Kenshin smiles sheepishly. Kei pulls him into a headlock and ruffles his hair.  
  
"I must embarrass him." In Kenshin's frustration he forgets his brother's request.  
  
"KENJI!" Kei growls and lets him go. "Sessha is sorry, Kei…" He stresses the name.  
  
"Damn right you are, Kenshin." Kei does the same.  
  
Yahiko has abandoned the cleaning to come and gawk at the brothers.  
  
"Do you know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, too?"  
  
Kei shakes his head. "No. My current is the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, though I had been using another during the Revolution."  
  
"Dude! Really?? Maybe YOU could teach me instead of Ugly!" *Thwomp*   
  
Kei stares at Kaoru. "I…uh, I am sure that Kaoru is much more skilled than I."   
  
Yahiko grumbles about something indiscernible.   
  
"Well, is anyone else hungry?" Kaoru asks, rubbing her stomach.  
  
***  
  
Kei and Kenshin seem to enjoy Kaoru's cooking, but as usual, Sano and Yahiko complain.  
  
"It's great!" Kei exclaims after his second helping.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"So is anyone going to tell us what is going on here? You left with Missy's sister and came back with Kenshin's brother. That just doesn't work out in my head…" Sano says when the meal is over. Kaoru excuses herself quickly.   
  
"What is her problem?" Yahiko sets his bowl down.  
  
"It is kind of a long story." Kenshin starts.   
  
Kei hold his hand out. "May I?"  
  
***  
  
"Poor Kaoru." Sano shakes his head. Kenshin watches his brother, who is probably having it worse than Kaoru, after all it was his sword that…  
  
"So, bro. Where will I be sleeping?"  
  
"Um…sessha does not know, but Kaoru will tell you."   
  
Speak of the devil, Kaoru walks back in. "I have prepared your room, Kei. I'll show now if you wish." Kaoru slips a wink at Kenshin. He puzzles over what it could mean. He wasn't as lucky as it getting past Sano though.  
  
"Oi…What was THAT all about?" He winks in a way to mock Kaoru. Yahiko quirks an eyebrow and slowly backs out of the room.   
  
"I'll, uh, see you guys in the morning…"   
  
When he is gone, Sano turns back to Kenshin. "Come on! Give me details!"  
  
Kenshin gulps. "Wha-what details?"  
  
"Kenshin! Pleeeeaaaase…" Sano begs.   
  
"There is nothing to tell, that there isn't…"  
  
Sano slumps his shoulders. "That bad huh? Well, don't give up. The second time is usually---"  
  
"ORO! Nothing happened! Sessha swears!"  
  
"Whatever Kenshin. Night! And good luck…" Sano leaves, laughing hysterically. Kenshin sits puzzled.   
  
'Good Luck? With what, sessha wonders…' He thinks as he heads off to his room. Surprise, surprise, Kei is sleeping in his futon and the few things he possesses are not there. "Oro??"  
  
"Psst…Kenshin…" Kaoru whispers from her room.   
  
"Hai, Kaoru?"  
  
"Are you coming to bed? Or are you going to watch your brother sleep?"  
  
"Oro? Kaoru…"  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby, Kenshin no baka. You can sleep in his futon or mine."  
  
"Technically, HE is sleeping in SESSHA'S…"  
  
"MOU!" Kaoru slams her shoji shut, earning an unhappy groan from Sano's room. Kenshin grins and walks to her room.  
  
'I thought we had a breakthrough. Boy was I wrong.' she thinks, back to the shoji.   
  
'We are going to have a lot to explain to Sano in the morning,' Kenshin thinks as he slides open the shoji. Kaoru squeals as she falls backwards, into his arms.   
  
"Quiet down out there! Some people are trying to sleep!" Comes Yahiko's angry, sleepy voice.   
  
Kenshin carries Kaoru to the futon. 'Sano is most likely going to blow this all out of proportion.' Or would he be right?  
  
***  
  
Kaoru wakes to no Kenshin.   
  
"Oh well," she pulls herself up and tests her ankle. "Not great…but maybe I will be back giving lessons soon." She dresses and searches for her walking stick. "OK, it isn't THAT great…Where did I put that cane!"  
  
Eventually, she gives up and wanders towards the smell of Kenshin's miso soup.   
  
"Kenshin? Have you seen my cane?"  
  
"Megumi-dono told sessha to hide it so you wouldn't rely on it."  
  
"But…why?"  
  
"That is what she said."  
  
"Mou! Oh well. Mmm…" she sniffs the air again. "I missed your miso soup. Ichi's was tasty, but it never came close to yours."  
  
"Arigatou yo." Kenshin goes on stirring and Kaoru stares at the clouds.   
  
'I wish he would say something…this is getting awkward.'  
  
"Good Morning, Everyone! Sleep Well?" Kei jumps down off the porch, in a just-happy-to-be-alive mood. This morning he wore a dark gray-blue gi and white hakama. The dark color made his eyes stand out more than they do on their own.   
  
"Hai. And you?"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
Kaoru can see why Kira had fallen for him; his personality was just so easy to like and get used to. And don't forget the good looks…That smile, which was actually a constant grin…and you can get lost in his eyes. 'KAORU KAMIYA! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!' she mentally kicks herself. Kei is trying to persuade Kenshin to let him taste the soup. If she didn't know any better, she would think Kenshin the stern older brother. Yahiko drags himself onto the porch, still half asleep and sits next to Kaoru, waiting for breakfast. Sano is still sleeping. Kaoru starts thinking.   
  
'I wonder what have happened if I met Kei instead of Kenshin." She scowls at the thought. 'Kaoru no baka…'   
  
"Kaoru? Hello? Tokyo to Kaoru…" Kei's hand waves in front of her face.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Breakfast." He hands her a bowl and perches himself next to her leaving Kenshin to sit elsewhere. Sano is out by the time everyone is finished.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin. Where are you sleeping if this guy here is in your room?" Kenshin chokes on a mushroom. Seriously…he is choking. KEI TO THE RESCUE! He pulls Kenshin out of the curled position and gives a direct punch right in Kenshin's stomach, causing the mushroom to fly out.  
  
"Did you have to hit Sessha so hard???"   
  
"Would you rather have choked?!"  
  
"Well…No. But still!" Kenshin's voice squeaks a little. Kei sticks his tongue out at him. Kaoru giggles.   
  
"I guess this is what is referred to as 'Brotherly love.'"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: It took me a while to write this. I had a bit of writer's block. Actually, that is an understatement. I couldn't even think of simple words or, well, anything! Anyhow…I feel another one coming on…hopefully I can get through it. 


	13. DUMDUMDUM

A/N: I HAVE DONE A BAD THING! But Human Chew Toy started it! She gave me an idea of what to do. Though…I did take it a lot farther than she meant me too…Anywho, besides language, this is where the PG-13ness come in. There is a hint of lime in this chapter…READER BEWARE! Also…I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted last. The fic has been finished, but I've been too busy to type it up. So, yay! More Fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if I wrote my own anime? Then I would own it and I wouldn't have to write stupid disclaimers on it. Cause I would actually own it.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Battousai, you are barbaric." Saitoh grimaces at the mushroom on the ground. Kenshin clears his throat.  
  
"Can we help you?"  
  
"Hai. Come with me. We need to discuss something." Kenshin reluctantly obeys. Kei tries not to let his zeal show.   
  
'Finally! Now I just need to get rid of the kid and the rooster head…'  
  
"Oi, missy, I'm heading off to the Akabeko to…to…meet an old friend…" Sano scratches the back of his head as he backs out of the dojo.  
  
"Why do I even let him stay here? Yahiko, will you go to town for me?" Kaoru asks politely.  
  
"Whatever, ugly." Yahiko snatches the list from her and jogs off. Kei almost cries out in jubilation.   
  
'That was way too easy.'   
  
"So, we are alone." Kei's eyes almost pop out of his head as Kaoru scoots closer. "Will you tell me about your past?"  
  
Kei fights the urge to slam his head against the pole. 'Damn…' "Shin—Kenshin, has told you everything that matters." Kaoru backs away from his harsh tone.   
  
"Sorry, just curious. You two seem so different in ways."  
  
'You just wait…' he thinks.  
  
"What happened to you while Kenshin was training with Hiko?"   
  
Kei thinks about how he can make her feel sorry for him without slathering on the sorrow. "After our parents died, we were separated. For almost two weeks I wandered aimlessly, eating what I could find. I almost gave up, but I came to a village. Most closed their shojis to the little wretch. One older couple was nice enough to welcome me in, for they had recently lost their only child. I referred to them as my parents.   
  
"When I turned sixteen, tales of Revolution circulated through the village. Mother and father ignored it, for there was always something like that going around. They should have listened. Our village was burned to the ground, killing many people. I survived and knew I had to avenge them. I knew little of a Ryu, but not enough to become a hitokiri. I went in search of someone who would teach me. No sensei would, saying I was too old to learn anything.   
  
"During this time, I met Tomoe, and fell in love. I gave up my goal and we were to be married, but Enishi wouldn't have a weakling marry his sister. Though by this time I did not want to kill anymore, if I loved Tomoe, I had to become a manslayer. That is how Kenshin and I met again. You pretty much know the rest." Kei's troubled eyes make Kaoru want to hold him in her arms.   
  
'Why does he make me feel this way?' Kaoru's love for Kenshin is more gentile and peaceful, but Kei seems more, no offense to Kenshin, fun.   
  
"Kaoru?" Oops, she hasn't realized she is daydreaming.   
  
"Sorry, I forgot to listen…" She shrugs. Kei grinned, that sexy—'KOARU!!!'  
  
"How long do you think they will be gone?" he inquires.  
  
"Well, Saitoh will keep Kenshin almost all day, Sanosuke is out drinking, and Yahiko is supposed to help Tae today, aside from shopping."   
  
"So we have time?"  
  
"Time? For what?" Kei pushes her onto her back and crushes her lips with his. Kaoru struggles for a moment, but soon gives in to his passion. Her hands roam up his back, into his hair, pulling him closer.   
  
'Kaoru, you need to stop this before it goes to far…' But it seems so right. Not to mention he is an amazing kisser. She lets his tongue slide through her lips. Kaoru moans and Kei grins against her lips. 'That grin again!'  
  
His hand conforms to her waist and the other lifts her head up enough to loose her hair. Kaoru takes this chance to pull away.  
  
"Kei, I—" He does not let her finish and she pushes him away, rolling on top of him. The look on his face is dejected, as if he thinks she is going to reprimand him. Kaoru grins.  
  
"Not out here."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N- O.O BAD KAORU! So anyhow…*Eh hem* Lemme see what I can do… 


	14. Battousai Emerges

A/N: Ok, if this goes as well as I hope, this will be the last chapter. (Not including the epilogue.) There will be an implication of…stuff…but only a bit. And there will also be violence. Sorta kinda.  
  
Disclaimer: Saying I do not own Rurouni Kenshin is ALMOST as bad as what I did in this chapter.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Bright light penetrates Kaoru's dreams.   
  
"Kao-Kaoru?"   
  
Her eyes fly open instantly, 'Kenshin!'   
  
Kei moans and pulls her back against him. Kenshin stands in the doorway, shoulders slumped, mouth agape.   
  
"I- I can explain…"   
  
Kenshin's face turns to stone and his eyes flash amber. "No need."  
  
Kei nuzzles Kaoru's neck. She rolls over, careful to keep the blanket covering her while she shakes Kei awake. As soon as he sees Kenshin he grins; but it isn't the fun-loving one Kaoru liked…it is malicious.  
  
"So little bro, how's it feel to walk in on your brother and lover in the same futon?" Kenshin's hand strays towards his sakabatou.   
  
"Get out now."  
  
"But we were just getting started." Kei wraps an arm around Kaoru's waist and draws her to him. All of her exposed skin turns a bright shade of crimson.   
  
"Get your filthy hands off her." Kenshin growls. Kei holds them up defensively. "Now get dressed and draw your sword."   
  
"Whoa, dude, shouldn't we let the lady decide?"  
  
Kenshin growls. "She is mine."  
  
"She isn't something you can own."  
  
The Battousai surfaces further, flecking violet with amber. "Don't push me."   
  
Kei shrugs, "Kaoru, it is up to you to decide. Who do you love?"  
  
"I…I…I love Kenshin." Kei glares at her.  
  
"After what we just shared?!"  
  
Kaoru stares at him coldly. "Seducing does not count."  
  
"You weren't exactly fighting it!"  
  
"I know. I also now realize that your original intention here was to do that very thing. I made a mistake. I do not love you and you do not love me. You just wanted to hurt Kenshin."   
  
Kei pulls himself out of the futon. "We are going to settle this now."  
  
"But sessha thought you said it was up to Kaoru to decide." Kenshin sneers.   
  
"What? Are you scared I will beat you and she will be mine?" Kei is finished dressing. He reaches down and picks up his katana. The Battousai is surfacing again.   
  
"You think you can beat me?"   
  
"It has been awhile, you have no idea how strong I've become."   
  
Kenshin/Battousai scowls and walks outside. "Bring it on."  
  
Kaoru hurries into something and limps out after them. Kenshin and Kei are standing opposite each other, not taking a stance, just staring each other down, noting weaknesses.  
  
"Kenshin, don't do this…" Kaoru pleads, hobbling down the steps, but he holds up a hand to stop her. This isn't just about her. It is from the year of pain each has suffered because of the other.   
  
Kei makes the first move, pulling into a stance similar to Saitoh's gatotsu. Kenshin takes one that Kaoru has never seen before. It looks as if it could pass as either a defensive or offensive. Kaoru ponders whether it is either highly powerful or the complete opposite as Kei attacks.  
  
Kenshin easily blocks him and gracefully swings his sakabatou around. He has not yet reversed the blade. Kei ducks and counters, almost catching Kenshin in the back of the knees. Kenshin is above him in the tree, but only momentarily. He dives, sword pointed straight down. Kei rolls out of the way.   
  
"You have gotten better." Kenshin notes.   
  
"And this time, I will win! Come on, attack me!" Kei opens his arms in a welcoming gesture, only making Kenshin angrier. He charges, Kei's katana clanging brutally against his sakabatou. As metal meets metal, who walks in but Saitoh himself. He avoids the battle and stands next to Kaoru. Saitoh rolls his eyes.  
  
"Is he going to 'let' the Battousai out?"   
  
Kaoru glares at him, pretending not to hear his remark.  
  
"What are they fighting about?" he sneers.  
  
"I don't know," she answers coldly.  
  
The two men fighting do not notice or do not care and continue their battle. Metal rings against metal, their bodies thrown into it. Kaoru sees Kei's lips moving, but cannot hear what he is saying; Kenshin does: his eyes lose any violet that was left and his face contorts with anger. He pulls away. Both are breathing heavily. Kei laughs gleefully as Battousai reverses his blade. Kaoru runs to stop him, crying "NO!" but Saitoh catches her arm.   
  
"If you go now he will kill you too."  
  
"You don't know that!" she cries. Saitoh shakes his head and does not let go, though he loosens his grip.   
  
Kei and Kenshin are at it again. Kei looks as if he has the upper hand; he is doing all the attacking and all Kenshin can do is block and run.  
  
'He is so much stronger then he used to be, but not stronger than me.' Kenshin thinks as the katana swipes a millimeter away from his neck.   
  
"What's wrong little bro? Can't fight back? Do you not have enough pride to? Or do you just not want the little whore?"   
  
Battousai growls. "My turn."  
  
Kei's happy expression instantly turns fearful. Battousai comes at him forcefully, barely giving Kei time to defend himself. Kaoru squints from the porch.   
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
"He is now truly the Battousai. One of these men is going to die today."  
  
"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispers. Kei doesn't know what to do; Kenshin's ki changed abruptly and almost completely.  
  
'If he is the Battousai I can't win. I should have killed him when I had the chance!' Battousai feeds off of Kei's fear and accelerates. Kei separates himself from the tangle and opens his arms once again in a welcoming gesture. Battousai's sword pierces him in the chest. Kei smiles in true happiness as he falls to the ground. "Thank you…" he gasps. Battousai flicks the blood off his sword and Kaoru's screams bring him back to the present. She stops after he punches himself in the forehead. He stares down at his brother. Kei looks at peace. Finally.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: Sorry people, I had to…Don't hate me! I'm sorry! Really! 


	15. Epilogue

A/N: This is an Epilogue. It happens a long time after the last chapter. If you don't understand…too bad.  
  
Disclaimer: Why must you torment me by forcing me to admit I am a poor loser and don't own any anime!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"It's a boy!" The Doctor smiles as she wraps the baby in a blanket. The blue-eyed woman, still glowing from labor, squeezes her husband's hand before taking the bundle into her arms.   
  
"What should we name him?" she asks.  
  
He looks down at the turquoise-eyed baby. "Kenji."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: So, yeah it was short but you get the picture…at least he is once again trying to atone for killing someone…right? Anyhow, thanks for reading! YAY! 


End file.
